


You Started It

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	You Started It

This is not how you expected tonight to play out even though a part of you knew. You knew that wearing this dress was going to set him off, but you thought he would wait until you got back home to punish you.

Never in your wildest dreams did you think he would do something like this, at a dinner with his whole family as he sits across his parents.

His touch is almost featherlike as his fingertips grazes up and down your inner thigh, closer and closer to where you want him the most.

You grasp his hand in yours gently as a warning. “We’re having dinner with your family,” you remind him. “We can’t do this here.”

He pulls his hand away and places it back on your thigh, squeezing your flesh. He leans to whisper in your ear, the gesture innocent to everyone else but you know better. “You started this. You knew what that dress would do to me. Now stop being a brat and don’t make a sound.”

Going back to his motions, he ventures straight to your core this time, pulling your underwear to the side as he slips his middle finger between your folds. Done with teasing you, he concentrates on drawing figure eights on your bundle of nerves.

“Control your expression baby,” he commands with a nip on your earlobe, once he’s clear from the prying eyes of his family. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“I wonder why—_oh my god_,” you moan out as he pushes two fingers into your cunt, your hand flying to cover your mouth. Luckily, no one notices, the buzzing in the restaurant far too loud. “Please, **Mark**. Don’t stop.”

Mark snickers before pulling his fingers away and placing them in his mouth to taste you as a whine escape your lips. “Oh, trust me baby. When we get home, I don’t plan on stopping. You better be ready.”


End file.
